Consider Me Dazzled
by dawnbreaker-7214
Summary: Fourteen year old Sam McKinny is your average small-town girl.Deeply involved and infatuatedwith the concept of the Twilight Saga, it's all she thinks about.What happens when new kids come to school and show her the conspiracy behind it hidden with truth.
1. The Begining of the End

I closed my book with a huff, it was much more interesting than me than my history right now. It didn't matter, there was a quiz and I had to listen. My grades were already taking a downward plunge and I couldn't afford not to pay attention now. Though, like it would do any good. One time span of five minutes of intent and reluctant listening will do little to make up for weeks upon weeks of distraction.

Why couldn't I read my book? Even though I'd read it a million times-no exaggeration- it was still _so _interesting! I longed to plunged deep into my story, to the forests and the rain where I knew I belonged. It was becoming a bit of an obsession, bit being an understatement. All of my time was either spent reading, talking, or thinking about my book and it's characters. It's silly, to get wrapped up in a book, but it wasn't just any book…it's was the book…the series of books that captivated me and pulled me in. It didn't help that the writer was so awesome and such a phenomenon!

Major and highly deserved props to Stephanie Meyer for dreaming up the wonderful world in which I constantly lived. She was the author who had brought my vampires to life, me to life. Her series the "Twilight Saga" held me in an inescapable headlock, one which I was more than happy to be in. I loved her wonderful descriptions. She brought the characters to the world. I'm one of those people who really appreciates an author's skill. Of course, I thought that the books were not fictional, _not_ made up. They were just accounts of _real_ people and _real_ events that just happened to be recorded. Such high regard for my reading left me distracted most of the time.

"Sam!" my friend Saree hissed from an adjacent seat. She leaned forward in order to talk to me. "what did _you _get on the quiz?"

I sighed. "C" I muttered.

She made a face, it was not ashamed, only sorry. Sorry for me. She pulled her sandy blond hair out from her eyes, I liked when she did that. Her eyes were always my envy. Lately, I've noticed that everyone I knew had yellow _somewhere_ in their eyes. Whether it was speckled, or just a light amber that looked goldish yellow in the right light, all the same, it was yellow. I noticed it with Saree more. Her eyes were a liquid blue, but her black pupils had a prominent ring of gold. I was jealous, she had a slight resemblance to a vampire that I _did not._

_She_ was used to good grades. She could balance her many hobbies and keep up acedemics. I could not, well, not lately. She of course, was imersed into the "Twilight" world as much as I was, only she, knew about keeping her priorites.

The bell rang then, rescuing me from my misery. I quickly shoved my books and things back into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I waited patiently for Saree and we would walk together to our next class, Algebra. Oh joy...

"Kientz!" I shouted over my back at my other friend who would follow us out of our History class.

"Yeah...I'm comin'!" she replied, irritated at our impatience. She would just have to pack up faster. She was shivering, visinbly cold. She'd forgotten a jacket, a dumb move right now. The weather in our otherwise blazing and blistering desert small town had been acting weird the last few weeks, it was much colder than usual. "It's f-freakin' c-cold!"

I laughed, she'd stated the very, very obvious.

"Oh...no?"Saree replied sarcastically. "Cheyenne, you should probably br-"

A kid bumped into Saree. She whirled around in response. Her eyes, incredulous.

"Hey!!Who did that?!"She bellowed. No one fessed up. A wise move. "Whatever. Sam, did you know there are some _new kids?_"

I shook my head in denial."Nope"

"Yeah!, apparently, they're super hot!! Like, _super super hot_!" She scowled suddenly, her adorable little face puckered."Ivory will have a good day today." She twisted her tone around the name, like it was leathal, as she referred to a very popular girl at our school.

Ivory Locke, was very influential in the social ladder of our junior high-which we would escape this year. She actually had once been good friends with Saree, but then the drama started. There was a huge fight-about a boy, naturally-Saree was left with bitter feelings and a deep routed dispise for the curly headed prep.

"Mmm." I agreed.

"Bye Sam." Cheyenne and Saree said to me.

I hadn't realized we'd reached our next class, that I was looking down at the floor when I walked. Math, was the only class that I was separated from my two best friends and it was not that great. I didn't know anyone in my class. I sat in the back corner, mostly surrounded by empty desks. Nodding, I parted from them and walked down the hall. When I walked into the door, I stopped short. I caught my breath, which somehow seemed to escape me. It, wasn't my teacher that took my breath away, Mr. Varner hardly had that effect on his mother...It was the boy next to him. He was beautiful. Hearbreakingly and breathtakingly beatiful-literally. He had green eyes, for some reason, that surprised me, like I'd been expecting gold or black...or red. He smiled at me when he saw me, it was a straight perfect smile, over straight perfect teeth.

Mr. Varner noticed me, and beconed me forward.

I stumbled and finally made it there.

"Mrs. McKinny, would you please help our new student?" His gruff tone distracted me from my gawking.

I only nodded.

"Mr. Cullen..."the rest was lost to me. This beautiful boy's name was Cullen and he was _very_ beatiful. "Thank you for helping Michael." Mr. Varner said to me. My gut fell down, poor me, really, his name was Michael. _Not Edward_.

Michael, as his name was, had his seat assigned to the only empty one in the class. The one _next_ to mine. He didn't say a word until we sat down and he asked me what we were learning. It seemed off to me, that a new student would be transfered-into _honors_ classes no less-so late in the year.

"What are we working on so far?" He said quietly, at first, I wasn't sure if he was speking to me.

"Systems.."I replied a beat off.

He nodded acknowledingly. I'd all but forgotten him until he spoke again, the odd thing was, I'd forgotten him, in my distraction of comparing him to a vamprie.

"So," he said suddenly."do I have to ask?"

I started at his face, still beautiful, confused. His very irrelivant question had made no sense, there was no recognition in my thoughts as I scanned his inquiry once, twice, three times over in my mind. I hadn't noticed that I was _really_ trying to memorize his voice, picture the way his lips formed the words...


	2. Disclaimerexplinationauthor's note

**Disclaimer!!**

**I don't own twilight and it's characters…tho I kinda wish I did!! Anyway, this story is very different…it's not like anything else out there. If I could accurately explain how this can be described I'd be a gazillionaire! I hope you read and love it because well,, all my buddies do. Read and review!!**


	3. And Then The Confusion

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about, but Mr. Varner called the class to order then. Saving me.

Algebra, not my strongest subject. Math in general was a bit harder for me than anything else. English was my forte. Mr. Varner began a new unit yesterday, so the lesson was even more complicated and confusing than usual. I mentally stumbled through out the whole lesson and it irked me that every time I'd look to my side and catch a glimpse of Michael's paper, his answers were all correct. When Mr. Varner assigned us partners to work on some problems, I was assigned Michael.

"What?" I asked when I had the chance.

"Do I have to ask...why my last name sent you into a stupor? Or is it safe to assume that you are a Twilight maniac?"

"We prefer to be refered to as _enthusiasts_." I mummbled. Michael chuckled next to me. "So, what's your next class?"

"Science with..." He checked his schedual "Mrs. Genes...that's a bit ironic." He added.

"Me too. We can walk together." I suggested politely. I felt bad for him, the new kid. I didn't want to seem to stand-offish. That would be rude.

"Perhaps." He replied. Mr. Varner then called us to return to our individual state of mind. Partnership over. I groaned when he said there would be a quiz in a few days, along with the rest of the class.

I waited while Mr. Varner reviewed the answers we should have gotten. I looked my paper over, though I'd done little-if none-of the work. The bell rang and I was just as frustrated as before. I shoved my belongings into my bag and tried my hardest to escape the classroom in a hurry. I was about ten feet out of the door when someone who was a bit taller than me was by myside.

"I thought we could walk together?" Michael said.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot." I stammered." It's so frustrating!"

"I noticed you had difficulties with math..." He mused. He grinned when I looked at him questioningly and I smiled shyly back. We headed to our science class, with our ironically named teacher.

"Well it's no-" I was cut off.

"MICHAEL!!" a very loud and very close voice made me jump. A shadow, that was very large, approached behind me. I turned to see a large guy, very muscular and very built slap Michael on his back.

I gawked. The boy looked scary. He looked friendly enough, but the scary part was _who_ he looked like. I'd never pictured a character in a book as a body. I obviouslly took their visual aspects in mind, but I never knew what to invision as a physical appearance until I saw someone close to what I saw in my head. I thought Kellan Lutz was as close as you could get to Emmett Cullen. I was proven wrong. This boy, was _the_ living embodyment of Emmett McCarthy Cullen. He was large, but he looked like he would make a lot of jokes. His smile was menacing, but somehow inviting. I saw his eyes were a deep blue. He smiled down at me.

" Hello Harley." Michael said pleaseantly" this is Sam."

"Hello Sam!" Harley laughed.

I flashed him a peace sign.

" Tree hugger? I can dig that." Harley returned the gesture.

"Worse." Michael theatrically rolled his eyes. "_Twihard."_

I laughed, despite the joke at my expense. " I don-"

A loud burst of yelling cut me off. I knew who it was, and apparently nobody was going to let me finish a sentence today!

"SAM!!!" Saree and Cheyenne came to tackle me almost, but Harley broke my fall. Apparently he just really didn't move out of the way fast enough.


	4. Imposing

"H-hey!" I managed to choke out.

"Here." Harley helped me steady myself. "There you go Princess."

"Princess?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, why?" I added.

Harley shrugged. "It fits." he said happily.

"Ahem..."Saree tried to cough covertly. No luck. I couldn't blame her though. If I were her and Cheyenne, then I would want to know the two hot guys(they were hot) that my friend seemed to be hogging.

"Er...sorry." I said. "Saree, Cheyenne. Michael and Harley."

"Hi!" Cheyenne said.

"Hey." Saree said as well.

"Hello. Good to meet you." Michael replied politely. Harley nodded in response.

"I never got to ask because _someone_" I glared at my friends "interrupted me. Harley, are you two brothers or something?" I asked.

"Yes." Michael answered. "We moved from San Diego with our other brother and our sister."

"San Diego's not very far away." I mused. It was only about a two hour drive from our small town. It was our Port-Angeles really.

"You live alone?!" Cheyenne said in suprise.

"NO. Our brother is our age and our sister is much, much, older." Michael explained.

"You're all the same age." Saree narrowed her eyes in suspicioun. She , being as enthusiastic about _Twilight_ everything as much as I was, was picking up on the vampire similarities. I myself perked my attention at the mention of three incredibly beautiful boys all being the same age; an odd conincidence.

"No." Harley replied sourly. " Michael and my brother Brandon are younger than me. I got uh...held back."

"Michael, you have a twin?" I asked.

"No again. He's adopted." He laughed beautifully. "You're full of questions aren't you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy." I appologized.

"I do." Saree snorted. "What's your next class Michael?"

"OH!" Saree said excidedly. "What about you Harley?"

"Nah. I get to reek havock in Mrs. Harrington's History class. "

"Aww. That's torture. She's horrible." Saree said.

"Wait 'til she meets me..."

"Alright!" Saree put her hand up for a high-five. Harley returned her gesture, though it couldn't possibly been catagorized as a feeble slap. The blow looked like it hurt. Saree, however, showed no signs of pain. Until Harley looked away, then she turned her head. She bit her lip and silently mouthed profanities. I stiffled a laugh.

"See you at lunch Harley." Michael said. We were approaching our class.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Cheyenne asked.

"Sorry." I said, embarassed at the imposition.

Michael and Harley didn't seem to mind. "Sure." Harley replied immediately.

"That would be nice." Michael added.

"Michael, you guys don't ha-"

"It's fine." He said, cutting me off.

"Everyone loves cutting me off apparently..." I grumbled.

We went into our next class. Science was the best class for me. I love science because it's very fascinating. Aside from Language Arts, Science has always been my best grade.

"Let's hope you're better at science..." Michael chuckled as we went in. In response, I just rolled my eyes.

Finally, the bell rang in Science and it was time to leave for lunch. We sat at a table where Harley and another boy was sitting. I assumed he was Brandon, Michael's brother, because of the slight similarites in breathtaking beauty....


End file.
